1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical jack, and more particularly to an audio jack having an improved contact.
2. The Related Art
A conventional audio jack generally includes an insulating housing and at least a contact installed in the insulating housing. The contact has a resilient arm slanting into an interior space of the insulating housing. When a mating plug pin is inserted into the interior space, the resilient arm of the contact abuts against and electrically contacts with the mating plug pin. However, the resilient arm of the contact is too short to be provided with good elastic deformation. Consequently, the contact is apt to cause plastic permanent deformation after repeated plugging, and it is hard to ensure a stable electrical contact between the contact and the mating plug pin. In order to solve above problems, a method is provided to increase a length of the resilient arm in an insertion direction of the mating plug pin to lengthen the force arm of the contact for preventing elastic permanent deformation. Nevertheless, the increased resilient arm needs a large enough receiving space to accommodate it, which increases dimensions of the audio jack.